


In Which a Cheesy Line is Made (Slightly) More Profound

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [37]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

On the first morning of the Fall, and many more thereafter, Vash and Knives sat back to back not looking at or speaking to each other, both of them sulking like a child and utterly convinced that the other was wrong.

They very likely would have remained that way forever—under the blue sky, with SEEDs ships raining all around them—until they finally found something they could genuinely agree to.

(To this day, however, neither would admit that he was the one who first broke the long silence.)

“I hate sand.”

“Yeah, me too. Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Perhaps not an immense improvement given what I had to work with.


End file.
